wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Roadrunner
Roadrunner is one of Rainy's OCs. Do not use him without the owner's consent. Only edit if there are spelling or grammar errors. Appearance Roadrunner is an outcast compared to his tribe. He's been somewhat like that since he was young. Different from all the rest. He's heard that all the time. Yet little did he think he would go from a SandWing dragonet who could run faster than the others to a dragon who burns anything he touches. Sandy colored scales contrasts lightly with the dusty yellow ridge that goes down his spine (his wing membranes also have this color). He is skinny, but not to the point of malnourishment and starvation. He is skinny in a healthy sense. Ivory white horns and talons glisten against the sand below. His barb is a pitch black, always at attention, giving the impression that he is poised to strike at all moments. But, Roadrunner is not one to attack without a ready reason. He killed once, and doesn't wish to do it again. A flame is imprinted on his left shoulder, placed there by Genewarper when Roadrunner became the first artificial fireborn. It is a warning not to touch the SandWing. As of the Project D3S1GN, Roadrunner became the first artificial fireborn. Now, he's become wary of others due to this, and feels a bit detached from society because of his inability to come into contact with others. Personality Roadrunner's personality has fluctuated greatly over his lifespan. From a cocky dragonet to skittish young adult, and beyond. Up to age three, Roadrunner was a slightly cocky individual. He loved to race other dragonets on foot, knowing that with his longer legs, he'd easily be able to outrun them. The male got relatively good grades in school. When the incident that would change his life occurred. Instead of seeking out the army to become a soldier or turning to the orphanage, Roadrunner fled to the streets. He grew horribly skittish and untrusting of other dragons, unsure if they are friend or foe. He always assumes the latter. After making friends and acquaintances at Project D3S1GN, Roadrunner began to grow some confidence back. He found dragons he could care for, dragons he wouldn't mind placing before himself. A slot in his heart will always be reserved for Coldheart, however, his mate who unfortunately passed. Roadrunner has grown a bit more confident, although he still shies away from situations now and then. History Roadrunner was hatched into a nice, loving family. He was the only dragonet, which gave him an independent streak as a dragonet. He'd strut around his home a bit like he owned the place. But then one night when he was three, Roadrunner awoke to find his home up in flames. He got out, and was horrified to find his parents hadn't made it out, and that two SandWings were preventing them from doing so. Roadrunner fled into the streets, and became his jumpy, run away self. The town grew to dislike him. When D3S1GN came around, the village quickly volunteered him. Any dragon he found a love for died. He eventually stopped trying. That's when he was taken away for Project D3S1GN. Roadrunner was petrified with fear the whole way over, curling up into a tight ball, and screaming every now and then. Roadrunner was petrified, almost quite literally, when he got the tracking device planted on him. He prefered to stay in his cell. When the IceWings and SandWings escaped, similar to Lynx, Roadrunner felt a little pain in his head, although it was not anywhere as strong as his IceWing companions. When they found Mollusk, Roadrunner was completely terrified of the dehydrated SeaWing. After fleeing, and seeing Lynx in a controlled state, he became terrified for her. Roadrunner was practically petrified in place when Lynx asked him to knock her out, as he knew he could kill her by doing so. He was one of the last dragons to be stunned and taken back in to Blister's D3S1GN lab. When Sharpeye was to kill Lynx, Roadrunner accidentally dropped a wooden sword (which had a burn-proof handle), and tried to catch it. He felt terrified when Lynx tackle Mollusk, and feared that if they didn't escape, more of them might die as a punishment. When a NightWing came in to put an end to this, Roadrunner killed his first dragon, by wrapping his wings around the NightWing and burning him to death. He almost did this to another dragon to try and save Lynx, but stopped before touching the guard, remembering what happened to the NightWing. After watching Lynx maim herself, Roadrunner fled the room. He accidentally entered were the new experiments were kept. He was about to free a RainWing, Sere, when a DeathWing named Wisp ran into and broke all the locks with this animus powers. Roadrunner left the room and exited the lab from a removed grate. He found Starsearcher and Sharpeye, and met an IceWing named Coldheart, who had also been imprisoned. He spoke with her briefly, and invited her to come, as she was part of the experiment. Little did he know some of the feelings she felt for him, as love was never high on his "Good List". When Sere came, and shifted into IceWing colours, he became confused, wondering if she was really a IceWing or not. The dragons fled, and Sharpeye laid four eggs. ---- During the visit to see Sharpeye, Starsearcher, and their dragonets Hopebringer, Honorseeker, Skywatcher, and Soulkeeper, Roadrunner was again reunited with Coldheart (although they'd been seeing each other). A few of the dragons were able to head off, when Barnacle began making his appearance. And his sort of curse of the ones he loved dying struck again. Coldheart died from something unknown. She revealed that she had four eggs. Two were smashed, unfortunately. They were hatched to reveal the twins Hypothermia and Coldfire. Roadrunner was unaware of his eggs hatching, and ran through the streets to find Barnacle sizing up with Sharpeye. Just a few moments before, the failed SeaWing had taken his son, Coldfire. Hypothermia would be captured by a SeaWing archer a few minutes later. While the obedience chips were being rebooted, Roadrunner's strangely didn't work. The cause was due to the invasion of a certain SandWing whose name was Nyiri. Will be updated as RP continues. Relationships Lynx - Roadrunner warmed up to the IceWing quickly, as she introduced to him a side he was always to afraid to approach. Bravery. She helped him and the others multiple times, which has opened a door. He loves her deeply as a sister. Starsearcher - Roadrunner cares for the NightWing, but has mixed feelings on him. He sees Starsearcher hanging out most with Sharpeye, and knows something is between the two. He is also aware that Starsearcher probably cares for him as well. Sharpeye - Roadrunner sees Sharpeye as a sister, and would want to protect her should the time come. Clownfish - Roadrunner gets along with Clownfish, and view the SeaWing as a brother. The two never really spoke, but stayed behind the longest to try and help Lynx. Coldheart - Roadrunner was able to warm up to Coldheart faster than the others, which influences the fact of the two becoming mates. He has been deeply saddened by her death. Sere - Roadrunner doesn't know Sere that well, but becomes jumpy when she appears and disappears with her colour-changing scales. Coldfire - N/A Hypothermia - N/A Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:Content (RainyTopaz) Category:Characters